villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Speedy Dave
Speedy Dave (Hayami Daisuke in the Japanese version)is a human operator and a in the Mega Man Battle Network series. He operates QuickMan.EXE and was an agent of Gospel. Mega Man Battle Network 2 Speedy Dave first appears during a calm and peaceful trip in Okuden Valley. When he first appears, he appears to be knowledgeable and caring about nature, and he almost comes off as harsh and preachy with his environmentalism, though he tries to seem nice. He does still show that he is this way out of a genuine care for the environment, and that he laments humanity's pollution. However, his extremism is shown when Lan discovers him to be the bomber who planted various detonators around the park and bombs on a large dam upstream. He reveals that he would blow a dam and flood an entire city to punish humanity for their wasteful ways and teach them a lesson. When Lan discovers this, Dave challenges him to jack MegaMan in to his PET (which he made one of the detonators) to try and stop them, confident that Lan and MegaMan will fail. Up until this point, he kept his plans a secret. However, Lan and MegaMan navigate the PET and find QuickMan. When they do, QuickMan wants to wrap things up, well, quickly. However, Dave insists that he should teach these kids a lesson, as they're just kids, and challenge them to a NetBattle. After MegaMan defeats QuickMan, he reveals that QuickMan was indeed the detonation program, and by deleting him, he activated his self-destruct sequence, which would be the real way to blow the bombs. However, ProtoMan stops QuickMan just in time to properly deactivate him and prevent the bombs from blowing the dam open. Chaud then places Dave under arrest under suspicion of attempted bombing. Neither he nor QuickMan appear again in the series. Role in the Anime In the anime, Speedy Dave is shown to be a childhood friend of Sal, with a common point in their friendship being their knowledge of and love for the environment. He also seems to be kinder, and his personality is more fleshed out in this version. In his version, however, he still joins Gospel and still threatens to destroy a dam, this time by messing with its turbines. He even ties Sal up to keep her out of his way. Lan and MegaMan disarm QuickMan before he causes any real damage. Dave then reveals that his threat to destroy the dam ends up being just that, a threat, and he uses it and his position in Gospel to spread awareness and call for action, mainly aimed at the people in charge of the dam, revealing that he had no plans of actually destroying anything. However, CutMan.EXE appears to finish the job and actually detonate real bombs. Dave and QuickMan actively work to stop CutMan and fis the turbines before the dam is destroyed. After this, Dave gives Sal a final farewell before fleeing, likely to avoid arrest from the authorities and avoiding Gospel's enforcers for his treason. Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Status Dependent on Version